Come Back To you
by shega.cat
Summary: This story have a same timeline and same universe with my previous fanfic, "A Piece of My Heart". This one is about Kohaku x Rin. He working hard chasing his dream while she always waiting for him. Then she go too for chasing her dream. I also mention Sesshomaru x Kagura and how they're relationship next from "A Piece of My Heart". Not sure about rating but no lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the grammar and language. I cant speak english fluently. I hope you could understand my story.**

She was running through bushes and trees. She was searching for medicinal plants in the hill with Kaede but when she saw a rabbit she went after it. She didn't get the rabbit but she saw berries, she picked berries and eat it near the river, relaxed herself after running, then she realized she was with Kaede but she went from that miko's side without permission, Kaede must be worried about her. She was not lost, she knew where she was, she knew that hill, she was always go there since she lived with Kaede. It has been four years since her lord leaving her in human village.

At first time she was afraid and nervous. Kaede was a nice granny but still she was only knew InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kohaku. Sango pat her head, calm herself down and took her hand, walked herself with Kaede showed the village and met every villagers. Kohaku followed them behind. She turned her head back often make sure he was still following. He smiled everytime their eyes met, giving strenght to her, she returned his smiled.

"There is nothing to be afraid with this villagers" Kohaku said at the first night living with Kaede, she asked him to slept over, giving her accompany so she wouldn't nervous. Kaede had slept but Rin and Kohaku still woke up. They both was about to get a new live, they both nervous but Kohaku hide his nervousness very well and calm her.

"Yeah, the villagers seems nice. May be I could get used to it" she said.

"I know you could, Rin" Kohaku smiled, touch her hand "Lord Sesshomaru will not leave you in a dangerous place. He knows no one will harms you here. He knows you can do it".

She nodded "Yes. I will not let him down. He believes I can live with human so I'll show him".

"Do your best".

"Yes. I'm not so nervous anymore since you're around, Kohaku. I'm happy you will always be here too".

Kohaku seemed a lil bit sad "Um.. Well.. I'm sorry I will not always around you".

"What? Why? Are you leaving?".

"Yes, but don't worry. It was not like I'm leaving forever, this village is my home now, I will home, Rin. I'm leaving because I wanna be a good demon slayer. Thats what my ancestors do, I can not stop it in my generation. I can not..." he paused. If demon slayer extinct it was his fault. He killed them.

Rin saw him, there was must be something painful in his past. She hugged him "Good luck and please go home more often, okay? I'll do my best here, you should take care of yourself outside there" she released him and looked into his eyes.

Kohaku smiled and nodded.

"You promised me you will go home more often. It has been four months since you last home" she thought, stopped for a moment toom a breath before running again "And Lord Sesshomaru not visit me for seven months. Have they forgotten me? Kohaku, Lord Sesshomaru, where are you".

Rin met Kaede who was where she was before, calling Rin's name. She was really worried, when Rin approached her, she hugged her "Where have you been, my child?" Rin was like her grand daughter now, she really love this girl.

"I'm sorry Kaede-sama" she hugged her.

They both walked down the hill to the village holding hands.

.

When they were almost arrived, one of villagers run toward them "Kaede-sama, Kaede-sama! He was injuried, he was bleeding all over the place, Kagome-sama has take care of him, but I think you better come quick".

Kaede walking as fast as her old body could take her "Who and how?".

"It's Kohaku, Kaede-sama. It seems he injuried because of demon".

When Rin heard his name, she running faster to Sango's home "Kohaku, be safe" she thought.

There was young women in front of Sango's house, try to knew about Kohaku condition. They are Kohaku's fans. Kohaku has grown up, he was not a little boy anymore, he was fifteen now, not to mention he has good looking and strong and nice to everyone, many girls have a dream to be his future bride.

"Excuse me, excuse me" Rin tried to get through between those young women who taller than her.

Shippo, who inside the house, heard her voice and shouted at the young women in front of the door "If you can't make yourself useful just go!".

The young women offended and step backward. Rin finally get through and come inside the house.

"Thank you, Shippo" she whispered before go in.

"No problem" Shippo said, smiled with pride because he could help his friend.

"Hei, why she can get inside?" one of young women protest.

"She bring medicinal plants, can you see?!" Shippo going inside, closed the door and join the others.

"How is he, Miss Kagome?" Rin sit beside Kagome, looked at Kohaku who was seemed in pain in his bed. Sango hold his hand and Kirara slept in Sango's lap.

"He will be okay. His back was get scratched by a big demon I guess, that was a big scratch. Boy, this will be more scars in his body".

"Yeah, but the girls found it sexy" Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder "Nice body of him with battle scars just make girls dream about him every day and night".

Kaede came, sit behind Rin and asked what happened. Kagome explained about his condition and medical treatment she gave him. Kaede nodded said a good job for Kagome. She said Kohaku gonna be okay but his bandages has to changed every couple hours and put new herbs in his wounds. She went home to make potion to help him get better. Rin begged to Kaede to leave in Sango's home, she nodded. Kagome get up followed her to help her.

Kohaku opened his eyes, he saw his sister and smiled. He saw Rin looked at him, worried. He smiled "I'm home, Rin".

"Welcome home" she was move closer "You will be okay. We will look after you".

He nodded lightly and closed his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about the grammar. I hope you could understand. Thank you for everyone who spent their times to read this.**

Day after day Kohaku get better but he still need more rest. Rin spent more times and slept in Sango's home ever since to take care of him while Sango take care of her children. She came home to Kaede's hut everyday and do her chores and saw Kaede, make sure she was okay, talked to her before back to Sango's house. Kohaku always asked Rin to told him about what happened to her while she was in the village, she told him about every interesting experiences she get. She want to know about him too but she didn't want to forced him to talk about something he didn't wanted to talk. Sango was asked him what happened when she was helping Sango's children to dress. He said he wasn't concentrate because something happened reminded him about his past, he was still felt guilty. Sango told him it was not his fault, it was Naraku. But for Kohaku, although he was possessed at that time, still they died in his hands. Rin couldn't really understand the way Kohaku explained to Sango, but she know whatever it was, it was really really bad and still gave Kohaku a nightmare and feeling of guilt til now.

It was noon, Rin talked to Kohaku while making a herb for him, Kaede's recipe. He was leaned himself against the wall, listen to her, suddenly his room's door opened and InuYasha and Miroku walked in. Rin and Kohaku welcome them.

"Oi, Kohaku" InuYasha stood up on Rin right side "I smelt your blood when we're near village, what happened to you?".

"Just a scratch. How are you?".

"We are fine. Well, since you okay, I better looking for my wife" InuYasha move out, going into Kaede's hut because he smelt her scent from there.

"How long you gonna stay this time?" Rin asked to Miroku who sit on her left side, near Kohaku.

"Perhaps for two weeks. Me and InuYasha was hired in a palace, we got paid with many bundles of rice and expensive goodies. I'll give you a few, Rin. For now we are gonna spent our times with family, have a quality time" he smiled, touch Rin's shoulder and Kohaku's arm "I'm glad you're home, Kohaku. Now, where is my wife and my children?" he stood up, get out from Kohaku's room looking for Sango. When he knew Sango was not home he walked toward front door.

As Miroku opened the front door, three of Kohaku's fans asked his permission to see Kohaku. Miroku let them in and then went outside searching for his wife.

Those three girls gave him fruits and veggies and being noisy. When Rin was about to changed Kohaku bandages, they insisted to do it, actually they didn't know how but they want to do it to have a reason to touch Kohaku. They were scream saw Kohaku's wound which was not bleeding anymore, one of them who hold a bowl of herb for his wound drop the bowl. Rin was mad, really mad. She snapped at them, pushed them to the front door asked them to leave and slammed the door right in front of their face.

She was mumbled while she treating him and mopping the floor. When she was about to feeding him, she realized he was shocked and a bit scared of her attitude. Oh no, he was scared of her. She even surprised of what she did to those girls, this is the first time she felt angry.

"I think you better get some rest, Rin. I can feed myself" he took the plate from Rin.

"Okay" She went outside, but not to Kaede's hut. She went to bone eater well, leaned herself to the well and looked up to the sky. She felt pain in her heart, because of the fear in Kohaku's eyes when he looked at her had hurt her. It was not his fault, it was her alhough she didn't do it on purpose, but still she scared him, her first human friend "I'm sorry, Kohaku" she whispered.

.

For next two days Rin slept in Kaede's hut. Kaede asked why, she just answered that since he get much better, she didn't need to spent more time in there now. Besides, Miroku was home, he could help Sango with their children and the chores while Sango take care of her little brother. Rin still went to Sango's house to bring her herbs for Kohaku.

That morning Kohaku went outside, breath for the fresh air. Rin walked toward Sango's house bring herbs but when she saw him she was hiding. She still wasn't ready to met him. What if he was still afraid? She came back to Kaede's hut at begged her to bring that herbs to Kohaku. Kaede asked why but she didn't answered. Kaede went without more questions.

Rin embroider when she heard the voice of Kaede. She went outside and saw Kaede followed Kohaku who already dressed in his slayer uniform, walked with Kirara.

"You're wound just about to heal, you still need more rest" said Kaede "You are not strong enough. Please come back home and rest".

Kohaku smiled "But I can't keep lying in my bed" he rode Kirara "Please tell my sister, there is nothing to worry about. I'll take care of myself" he asked Kirara to took off.

"Don't!" Rin chased after him.

Kohaku looked down at her but kept going. His lips move but she couldn't hear it.

.

The rest of the day, Rin spent her time in bone eater well, crying. Shippo gave her a company and protect her if any demons would came, but he didn't say anything. He just sit not far away from her, looked another direction while his ears heard her sob.

She wiped her tears and told Shippo what happened three days ago "Did he hate me? That's why he leave?" she asked after finished her story.

"Why he would hate you just because he saw you snapped at those girls? It was a normal reaction. I will snap at them too if I were you" he said.

"But I never did that before. He was scared".

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. May be he was afraid, but it doesn't mean he will hate you. It was the first time he saw you felt anger, if I was there I will shocked and afraid as well, but I will not hate you".

"But...".

Shippo took a breath and came closer to her "Do you remembered how Miroku and InuYasha's reactions when they saw Sango and Kagome were angry?".

"Ah! They're scared!" she smiled little bit.

"Do they hate their wives?".

"No, they are really love them" she laughed and lying in the ground, felt relieved. Now she believe Kohaku didn't hate her. Kohaku said something this morning, she recall how his lips moved, he seemed said 'I will home'. She closed her eyes "Thank you, Shippo".

"You're welcome" he said "By the way, I advance!" he showed her his rank of kitsune youjutsu.

"Nice, good job! Tell me what happened" she get up and listened to his story.

.

The nexy day in the morning her lord came to visited, brought her a new kimono and hair pin and left his loyal servant with her (This part is in 'A Piece of My Heart' fanfic)


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter mention about Sesshomaru and Kagura.**

It has been a month since Kohaku gone, InuYasha and Miroku said they met Kohaku, he was fine, there is nothing to worry about. Rin and Sango glad to heard that. While Jaken, at first time he was sad and crying almost all day when he knew Sesshomaru left him, but day after day he get used to live in human village and be a great company with Shippo, they're fighting often though.

Rin has done do her chores. Kaede said she better play outside. She was searching for Jaken and Shippo. She found them at brink outside the village and join them eating fruits they picked from the forest.

"I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru doing now" said Jaken.

"All this four years what he has been doing exactly?" she asked.

"Not much" he sigh "Few hundred years ago, since his father died, he spent his life searching for tessaiga. You know the rest of the story, tessaiga was he belongs to InuYasha, he wants to kicked Naraku's butt, find out about tenseiga and get his own sword powerful than ever, bakusaiga. Since he don't want tessaiga anymore and he did destroy Naraku, he spent his life killed demon who past his territory and evil humans like robbers".

"Sounds like he just want to keep himself busy" Shippo ate a watermelon.

"Something like that" Jaken took an orange "Sometimes I see him in pain".

"I always see him lonely" Rin said.

"Why he would feel lonely while I was always around him?!" Jaken snapped at Rin.

"I don't know, may be he wants someone special, not a servant, around him?".

"Hmph, you're twelve, but you don't get any smarter" Jaken mocked her "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need such a thing".

"He is a daiyoukai, there is nothing weird if a daiyoukai need such a thing or have such a feelings" Shippo said.

"But he is a special daiyoukai! He doesn't have any of that!" Jaken hit Shippo's head, Shippo run into him. They both scratching, biting, kicking and hiting each other. Rin tried to stopped them but she had been pushed. She falling to the cliff but she felt strong arms catched her. She looked up to her rescuer.

"Kohaku!" she was happy to see him again.

"I'm home" he said, smiled at her.

"Welcome home".

Kirara landed not far away from Shippo and Jaken, they run toward Kohaku and Rin.

"Kohaku! Thank you for saving her, Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if something happened to her" he hugged Kohaku's leg.

Shippo asked her if she was okay and then jumped onto Kohaku's shoulder, happy to see him "Sango will be happy to see you".

Kohaku smiled at him and turned his head to Jaken "Speaking of Lord Sesshomaru, I was met him, he said he wants to go looking for something he lost, perhaps he will go far away from here for a long time. He asked me to say 'take a good care of Rin' to you, master Jaken, and 'don't worry about me, I'll visit you soon when I found something I'm looking for' to you, Rin".

"You met him?" she asked.

"I met him often before while we crossed path, right master Jaken?".

"True. Sometimes Lord Sesshomaru helped Kohaku to defeated demons. I don't know why but he seems care about you either" Jaken narrowed his eyes, suspicious "He let you followed him when Kikyo and Kagura died, he was protected you ever since, he didn't show it though. I thought after that wind demon save your life, you will in to InuYasha's pack. Since your sister was with him".

Kohaku chuckled "Kagura, I owe her a big favor. Wish I could say thank you to her" wind blows around them. They silent a moment til the wind gone.

Shippo and Jaken started fighting again, Shippo's turned himself into a wooden snake and chasing Jaken who run away, Kirara followed them. Rin shouted at them order them to come back. Kohaku touch her shoulder and told her to let them be. They were walked together to the village.

"Miss Kagura" she said. Kohaku looked at her "I wonder if Sesshomaru-sama still remember her" she paused, thinking "No, I'm sure he never forget about her at once, that's why he always looks lonely specially when the wind blows. I wish she still around us either, not only to say thank you for saving you but also to see happiness in my lord's eyes".

"Does Lord Sesshomaru love Kagura?".

"Well, all I knew she was attracted by him, but after she died he was changed said that Totosai. And if he doesn't love her why he looks lonely when the wind blows? I'm sure he loves her, but may be he is too shy to let people know, too shy to let himself know that he loves her, so he keep his emotionless face on".

Kohaku looked down to the path "I wish he could get his happiness and whatever he is searching for right now".

"Lets pray for them! For Sesshomaru-sama and Miss Kagura!" Rin took Kohaku's hand and pulled him to a shrine not far away from village. After pray together they continue walked to the village.

They weren't arrived at the village some of young women saw Kohaku and giggle, do something unnecessary to get his attention.

"Oh, please" Rin mumbled. Kohaku just smiled at Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for bad english. This chapter mention Sesshomaru too, for what happened to him in the "A Piece Of My Heart" fanfic.**

Kohaku stayed in the village for more than a week. He said he was felt tired and wanted to relax. Everyday he spent his morning to exercised, in his spare time he helped Sango, sometimes he following Rin, Kaede and Kagome, learned about medicinal plants and herbs from them. When Miroku and InuYasha's home he was practice his battle skill with them.

A few villagers has come to Sango's home, offering their daughter to him. There was a day a villager from another village came too to offering his daughter as well. Yes, as a demon slayer he get paid very well, besides his strength and his good look charming those girls. They're more surprised when a messangers from a palace that hired Kohaku before to defeated demon who always ate humans near those palace, came and told them that his lord offered him one of his beautiful princesses, he must live in palace in return.

"What do you say, Kohaku?" InuYasha asked.

"They just want a demon slayer, why would them offer me a princess?".

"No, actually the princesses have seen you and they are attracted by you" said the messangers.

"Please tell the lord I'm terribly sorry but I refuse".

"Actually, the lord order me to not leave til I get a positive answer, but if you could come to his palace and tell straight to him your answer I could go home with you".

"What?" Kohaku surprised.

"What a troublesome lord" said Miroku without trying to keep down his voice.

Kohaku sigh "Those palace was far away, even with Kirara it tooks three days to get there" he looked at the messagers, feel pity of him. This messager came to his house by his feet "I'll go to meet your lord".

Next day in the morning Kohaku get ready to leave with Kirara and the messagers. Rin was there saying good bye to him.

"I will go home soon" he said to her.

"How soon?" she smiled.

"Six days, perhaps. I still want to spent more time in this village" he hugged his sister and saying good bye to InuYasha, Kagome, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo and Jaken and then get back to Rin, kissed her forehead lightly and jumped on to Kirara.

Rin waving and still looked at him til he lost from her sight "I wish this time is really just for six days. I hope Sesshomaru-sama will come in six days too" she hope in her heart. She missed them both.

.

Six days has been passed. Kohaku didn't home for a long time again. InuYasha and Miroku gone to search him because Sango was really worried about her little brother. She was insisted to go along with them and leave children under Kaede, Rin and Kagome protection but Miroku didn't allow her "Leave it to me" he said as he kissed his beloved wife before he gone searching for his brother in law.

"I think Kohaku said yes" said Jaken to Shippo when they followed Rin, Kaede and Kagome picking medicinal plants.

"Pardon?" Said Shippo, tried to be polite.

"The messagers said those princesses are beautiful, right? I'm sure that lord was trying to captivated him by his beautiful princesses, or trapped him with something so he could get that demon slayer he wants. I'll do that if I were him".

"Kohaku is not an idiot, he will not falling to any trap easily, and he is not Miroku, no matter how pretty those girls, I'm sure he will not say 'I will marry one of your daughter' just like that" Shippo said.

"He is a man, well, a young man, he hasn't fully grown up yet, but still he is a man".

"You said Sesshomaru don't need such a thing, didn't you? Well, Sesshomaru is a daiyoukai and a man!" Shippo tried to irritated him.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a special daiyoukai! Kohaku is a damn human! And it is LORD Sesshomaru for you, little bastard!".

Shippo attacked Jaken unlike before, he used his kitsune jutsu. Jaken dodge.

"Why are you angry? You should happy if your friend get married, imagine how happy Kohaku right now with a beautiful princess beside him"

SMACK!

Jaken touch his head, something has hit him hard from behind. At first he thought it was Shippo, but Shippo is right in front of him. He turned his head and saw Rin's bucket behind him. It was Rin who attacked him, he was shocked. She walked toward him and picking the plants that fall from her basket and walked followed Kaede and Kagome who were not far away from them. She felt unhappy, angry and sad. She hate imagined Kohaku with a princess, she hate imagined Kohaku with any other woman. She knew him since she was a little girl, he was a boy that time. He was her first human friend. After Kagura kidnapped her, it was him who take care of her, gave her a company, yes he did that because Naraku order him, but she was happy because he was there with her. After that moment, she kept thinking about him, worried. She met him again at mount hakurei, he was protected her. He was her precious friend, if he get married, he will not arround her anymore. May be he will not came home to that village anymore because he had a new home now "It's sad if a woman took you from me, Kohaku" she thought.

.

InuYasha and Miroku came home weeks later with a bad news. They couldn't find Kohaku and Kirara. They have searched in the palace but they got an information that the demon slayer has gone after he refused any goodies the lord offered him. Sango was sad, but she believed his brother was still alive somewhere, she believed that his brother will go home. Kaede pat Rin's head, smiled at her, cheer her up "Don't worry" Rin hugged her.

Lord Sesshomaru has gone, Kohaku has gone. She hope that everyone in this village could stay with her for her entire life "Kaede-sama, promise me you won't go anywhere".

"I can't promise you, my child. But I promise you I'll take care of you as long as I'm alive".

Rin hugged Kaede tightly, a drop of tear falling down into her cheeks.

.

She was waiting for her lord and her friend. Day after day, week after week, there was no sign about them. Shippo was searching for them too, asked his friends, fox demons, if they heard any rumor about a demon slayer and a dog demon.

Soon one of shippo's friend informed him that there was a rumor about powerful dog demon, white hair with a cresent moon mark in his forehead, has looking everywhere, north to south east to west, searching for a particular appearence demonesses and a wind demon.

"A wind demon? Is he looking for Kagura?" Rin asked.

"Who?" Shippo's friend asked.

"A wind demon we used to know, but she was died" Shippo told her "By the way, why is he searching for particular appearence? What kind of appearance exactly?".

"I don't know. All I know he was a bad bad dog demon. He asked every demon he met about a demoness, like 'do you know any demoness? What kind of demoness? Hows her look?' and then he killed them. If he was interesting about the demoness, he chased her".

"He chased her? What happened to the demoness he chased?" Shippo was curious.

"They were died, duh. But he took one of their organs, may be for a souvenirs".

Rin and Shippo looked each other, and then Shippo asked to his friend "Do you know where is he right now?".

"Don't know, no one know. A demon from north mountains was saw him, he informed another demon and demoness who were in the area to run and hide, but not long after that they heard that dog demon has killed a demoness who lived in the beach far from north mountain. It was like he was searching randomly, when he found his target he will kill no hesitate".

Rin and Shippo looked each other again "Thank you for your information" Rin smiled "Now, have you heard about a demon slayer?".

"All I heard was about a young man who looking for that dog demon. He was go to every places where dog demon was, tracking dog demon by demons body he has killed before. Stupid human, he could be killed".

Once again Rin and Shippo looked each other. They both said thank you to Shippo's friend, give her something as payment for her informations. She leave say good bye to them.

"Well, at least we know what they're doing now" Shippo jumped to Rin's head. She walked to Sango's house to give her information they were just knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't watched all seasons and all episodes of the show, but I read the manga til the end. So if there was something happened in show but none in the manga I wouldn't know. Btw, this chapter show what happen next to Kagura and Sesshomaru from "A Piece of My Heart". Sorry for my bad english.**

She has been waited for them for months. Everyday Rin do her routines as usual while hoping Kohaku and Sesshomaru will come back soon, healthy and happiness in their face. She went to the shrine more often pray for them and for her other family members, Kaede, Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken and Kirara. One day an old villager died, she was sad and looked at Kaede. Her granny was an old lady too, she was really concerned about her healthy now. Kagome was pregnant for four months now. She was not well, her pregnancy was killing her. Sango's children was hyperactive, sometimes she saw Sango really tired take care of them. Miroku and InuYasha spent their times in village more, concerned about their wives. Rin along with Shippo and Jaken did their best to help them.

"Rin" Rin heard a familiar voice when she took water from river. She turned her head "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin run to him, hugged his waist. She realized he was not alone. A young men, demon slayer stand behind him with a cat demon and a red ruby eyes lady she was knew "Kohaku!" she run toward him and hugged Kohaku and snapped at him without released him "You said you will come home in a six days, it has been months, you know!".

Kohaku chuckled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he put his arms around her body "At the way home, I heard about Sesshomaru-sama from a demon and I was concerned about him. Besides, I thought you will be happy if I could help Sesshomaru-sama so he could find what he searching for faster and come to here soon".

Rin looked at him, silent. He do that for her. She turned around heading to Sesshomaru "Have you found what you were looking for, Sesshomaru-sama?" she looked into his eyes, he was changed. There are no loneliness or pain in his eyes, she only saw happiness.

Sesshomaru nodded "Yes, I've found my mate" He looked at Kagura "Do you remember Kagura, Rin?".

Rin surprised "Is she really Miss Kagura? She isn't some of demoness who looks like her?".

"She is Kagura. I revive her" he walked toward Kagura, took her hand and touched her cheek "It's really her, only with a new scent" He kissed Kagura's neck.

Kagura pushed him a little bit, blushing "Not in front of the kids".

Sesshomaru smiled at her saw her face turned red.

Kohaku felt uncomfortable because of the love bird, he went to the river take water for Rin and bring to the village, Rin and Kirara followed him. She asked Sesshomaru and Kagura to catch up with them in the village. Sesshomaru and Kagura nodded.

InuYasha and the others surprised saw Kagura (Jaken twitched, shocked for what his lord did, his lord has mate her). Inuyasha sniffed to her, confused, her body has Sesshomaru scent now. It was not like they're sharing scent like a normal couples do, but her body's scent changed from Naraku's scent to Sesshomaru's scent. Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha away from Kagura as he came more closer to his mate. Kagome suggested to have dinner at her house, to welcome Kagura, they're agreed. Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kaede and Kagura were busy prepared for dinner while Shippo, Kohaku and Jaken clean the room. Miroku, InuYasha and Sesshomaru watched over Miroku's children.

"How did he revive her?" Rin asked Kohaku when they were together walked to Sango's home. Sango asked them to get spices because Kagome run out of spices.

"I don't know, he didn't answered my questions".

"You weren't there?".

"No. I met them in a place far away from here when I and Kirara was flying searching for him. Suddenly Kagura came over me, I thought she was an imposter so I attacked her".

"You were fighting?".

"No, Lord Sesshomaru appeared, protected her from me" he smiled "You were right, he really loves her. I saw his eyes softened everytime he looked at her. He doesn't show his feeling by his words and I couldn't tell much by his face either but his actions towards her showed me how much he care and loves her. He tried to know every details about her, he always tried to make her comfortable, he was protected her, he guide her, taught her, showed her about the things she didn't know before".

"Told you" Rin smiled.

"But sometimes I feel unconfortable of his actions. He touched her whenever he wants and doesn't even care about everything or everyone around them. I was talked to her, he walked in front of us, suddenly he turned to her and kissed her passionately. I didn't know what to do so I just kept going til they finished and catch up".

Rin laughed.

"It was night, we made a camp. I was ate while they didn't. He suddenly run into her started to kissed her, touched her, undressed her. I brought Kirara and my food and runaway from there, I was slept far from them because I could heard she moaned and he growled".

Rin laughed even louder. A tear of joy drop to her cheek. They were in front of Sango's house, he opened the door and walked in.

"Kohaku, do you have a girlfriend?" she followed him in to the house.

Kohaku gasped "Why do you asked?".

"Well, when Master Jaken said you were accepted to married one of the princesses, I was felt sad" Kohaku paused looked at her and she continued "I was felt lonely. I thought if you're married you will not come here anymore, even if you and your wife will live here, you will not have time for me anymore. Thinking of that make me sad".

He pat her head "Don't worry about that. I don't think about girlfriend for now. All I want is to be a strong demon slayer" He continue walked to the kitchen.

She smiled, happy "I apologize for my ego but please married when I already found a lover".

Kohaku laughed as took some spices "Why?".

"So although you will spent your times with your family more I will not feel lonely".

"Why did you felt lonely? You weren't alone here".

"I know, but still it was different while you're not around. You're my best friend".

Kohaku sigh "Okay, I will not married til you found your lover".

"Yay!" She jumped and hugged him tightly "I still don't thanks Kagura yet for her kindness to my two heroes".

"Your heroes?" he laughed.

"Yes, you and Lord Sesshomaru. She was protected you and now she brings happiness to Sesshomaru-sama. Now she is like my next favorite person".

"Demon" Kohaku correct her. They both walked outside to Kagome's home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I was imagined if an english teacher read my fanfiction, he/she will be mad at me because of my bad english and my bad grammar. But I hope whoever spent their time to read my fanfiction can understand my story.**

Everything a little bit different now. Since Kagura return, Sesshomaru visited Rin more often with his mate. Kagura and Sesshomaru was lived in his castle since he didn't really need to went outside anymore. He had a sword, he had killed his enemy, now he had a mate he love. He was captivated by her, he couldn't left her for long time. If he went outside, patrolling protected his territory, he would come home right after he finished patrol to met his beloved mate. Sometimes he left his mate in the village so she wouldn't be bored as long as he gone.

Kagura was really close to Rin, Kaede, Kagome and Sango now since she spent more time with them. Her life was only about fighting, obeying, and trying to escaped when she was Naraku's minion, now she learned so much about living from them.

One day Kagome talked about her childhood and Kagura asked innocently "What is childhood?".

They looked at her. Since Kagura been created, she already became a woman. She never have a childhood memories, she never have a real family. In fact, actually she was younger than Rin because she was "born" when Rin already eight years old. Kagome asked for her forgiveness.

Sesshomaru, who was just came and heard their chat hugged his mate from behind "You are created, but it doesn't mean you're different, you are special".

Kagura smiled, touched her mate's cheek. Rin smiled looked at them.

Kohaku gone for months as usual and home for a while, when he was home he met Rin, talked for a while and excused because he was so tired and she was so busy. Kagome was about to given birth and Kagura was pregnant, she rarely visited her anymore. Sango's children kept her busy, so Rin and Kaede was looking for Kagome and sometimes helping for Sango while InuYasha and Miroku gone.

One day when InuYasha's child about to born, it was thunderstorms at night. Kaede and Rin had helped Kagome. It took hours for her but the baby born healthy. After helped Kagome Kaede exhausted but she need to stay strong because Kagome still weak, she need to stay alert.

In the morning InuYasha wasn't home yet while Rin fall slept. Kaede cook for Kagome and helped her take care of her baby. Sango come at noon with her children, Kaede went home, Rin followed her.

"You don't seems well, Kaede-sama" Rin hold her hand.

"I'm exhausted, Rin. I need to sleep".

But unfortunately Kaede getting worse. She was ill.

Rin run to Kagome's house, asked for help, but she still weak. She asked for help to the villagers, most of villagers came to Kaede's hut but no one could help her. Rin saw how much Kaede meant to this village. Everyone was counting on her, everyone was love her "I couldn't replace her ever, but I'll take care of this village, the village she was protected and really care about" Rin's thought.

One of the villagers suggested to search for a physician from the nearest village. They're sent men to look after but Kaede couldn't wait. Just a moment Kagome felt better and want to helped Kaede, she was gone forever join her sister, Kikyo.

InuYasha and Miroku came as fast as they could to saw if InuYasha's child has born, but they saw villagers mourn for the old miko. They saw Kagome holding a baby, cried along with Sango and her children. Rin wasn't there, she was gone to bone eater well, crying alone.

Sesshomaru and Kagura took Rin in to their palace, she insisted to stayed at the village but Sesshomaru don't want to leave her alone in Kaede's hut while she was still crying about her granny every night. He said he will let her go back to the village to learn more about medical from Kagome when Kagura has given birth to his child. He wanted Rin to stay with Kagura, take care of her, giving her accompany. Rin agreed.

When Kagura and Sesshomaru's son has born, Rin stayed in the palace every three days a week and she stayed in the village every four days a week and she slept in Kagome's house. Rin do her routines in the villages and the palace for three years. She didn't have chanced to met Kohaku. Every times Kohaku's home she was busy for learning about medical or take care of Kagome's child or sometimes she wasn't around the village because she was in the palace.

She was fifteen years old at that time and she begged to her lord to let her have a journey to have more knowledge about medical. She really wanted to be like Kaede but she thought she need learn some more. Sesshomaru agreed, he let her go but he order two guards to keep her save and to give her accompany in her journey.

Rin spent two years in her journey. She saw many things, she met many people, she learned more about medical, living and other things.

"My decision to go outside was right. I've learn so many things from every where and every one" she said to her guards as they were walked toward Sesshomaru's palace, she was done with her journey. Her guards, dog demonesses, didn't talked much, just like their lord. They just looked at her, smiling little bit.

"I wonder this is what Kohaku felt all this years" She continued, took a deep breath and looked at the sky "Kohaku is my best friend, you know. The first friend I ever have. I used to wait for him no matter how long it tooks I will always wait til he was home from his journey" she looked to her guards "He wants to be a strong demon slayer, I believed he wasn't just go to the random places and defeat bad demons, he must be have a master somewhere who taught him to be more strong. InuYasha-sama was told me, Kohaku wasn't only more strong but also more faster and have so many techniques of martial arts. He was developed much. I want to developed as much as him, in medical".

She looked around, hoping may be a cat demon will flied over them.

"Sesshomaru-sama and Miss Kagura was met him couple of times but he always refused when they invited him to the palace" she kept talking although her guards didn't give any feedback "I wonder why. I missed him, I want to talk to him listen for his story" she closed her eyes "What is he doing right now? Where is he now? Is he going well?" she paused for a moment "Have you married? I don't have a lover yet" she whispered.

.

Rin was walked to the village with her guard. She decided to stayed in the village, Sesshomaru and Kagura let her do whatever she wanted but they promised they will visited her. She wanted to go alone by herself but her demon parent didn't let her walked alone so they ordered guards to took her to the village

They were almost arrived when a guard sniffed the air "Human's blood" she said "and a demon's blood".

"Show me where!" Rin ordered her. It might be a battle between a demon and a human, if human was a innocent villagers, she wanted to help.

"There he is. He looks fine" her guard pointed at a man who walked in to the river. Rin and her guards were hiding behind bushes, looked at a man.

He took off his upper clothes, throw it and started to wash his blood from his wound in his left shoulder. It was not a fatal injured, he will be okay "Let me wash bloodstain off your fur, Kirara" He said to a cat demon.

Rin's eyes widened. She couldn't breath, couldn't say a word. Right in front of her was her best friend she missed so much. He changed much now. Last time she saw him was five years ago, at that time he was fifteen, he was half way to be a man. But a person right in front of her eyes was a man, he grown up. His long black hair was tied up to pony tail, his freckle has gone, he was tall with tanned skin, he has a nice body and full of battle scars. His face more manly and more handsome than before and he looks strong.

"Miss?" her guard poked her. Rin gasp.

Kohaku jumped and took his weapon "Show yourself!" Kirara turned bigger.

Slowly Rin showed herself. Her guard followed her, stay alert "It's me, Kohaku. It's Rin. Do you remember me?" she put her hands up.

Kohaku surprised and walked toward her slowly. Her guards growled but he keep walked and Rin asked them to silent. He stood closely to her, looked into her eyes. Suddenly Rin jumped and hugged him, he put his arms around her body.

"Oh my god, I'm happy to see you, you has changed!" He said.

"So do you! And I'm happy to see you too! After Kaede-sama had gone we didn't have chanced to met anymore although we were in the village. I missed you so, Kohaku".

He released her, put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry about Kaede-sama".

She smiled, looked to the ground, sad. He clear his throat "Where are you going?".

"Back to the village".

"Back?".

"Yes, I'm no longer live with Sesshomaru-sama, I'll live in the village for now on. This is my decision, my dream".

Kohaku couldn't belive for what she said, he smiled full of happiness. Rin offered him herbs for his wound and dismiss her guards "I'm okay for now, village not far away" she said. Her guards bow and then go back to the palace.

"Hey, Kohaku" she said as she put bandages around his shoulder "Are you still single?".

"Yes, why? Do you have a lover yet?".

"Not yet. Do you have a crush on someone?".

"Sort of".

Her pulse raced. She felt pain in her heart "Who?".

Kohaku hesitate "She is a beautiful woman I know for a long time ago. When she was gone I felt lonely and I realized how much I care about her. I saw her couple of times in her mentor's house but I couldn't talked to her" Kohaku looked up at her and surprised when he saw rin was about to cry.

He pulled her down into his bare chest "She is.. She is my best friend. She lived with old miko in the village, but when the miko died, she lived with her adopted parent far from village. I wanna talked to her badly when I saw her in her mentor's house, I wanna accepted her parent's invitation but I didn't know what to say to her. I wish wherever she was she will be healthy, happy and not feel lonely anymore".

Rin's eyes widened. She wanted to look to Kohaku but he hold her tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Rin" He continued "I always leave you here. I was too busy to get stronger while I should be beside you when you felt sad, I should be supported you like you always done to me" Kohaku was trembled, he was angry for himself.

Rin put her arms around his waist "I never blame you. You were chasing after your dream. I know how you felt and what were you thinking. I know how much you wanted to be a demon slayer" she caress his back, try to calm him down "Kohaku, don't feel guilty. No one blames you".

Tears dropped from Kohaku eyes. He cried til he felt relieved. He released her from his arms. Rin wiped Kohaku's tears and put her lips onto his. They're kissing.

.

They're walked together, holding hands, Kirara in Rin's shoulder. Finally they saw the village.

Rin took a deep breath "I wonder if they still remember me. It has been two years. I told them I will be back but I never told them when I will be back".

"They were never forget about you. In fact, they were rebuilt Kaede's hut become a house for you. So you and your future husband could live in there".

"You mean, me and you could live in there?".

Kohaku blushing "Welcome home" he said.

"I'm home" She smiled and pushed him against a tree behind him and he pulled her to him, they're kissing again.

**The end.**

**(Actually I'm not sure about the title but...screw it!)**


End file.
